


Importance of Monopolowa

by halfalump



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemons, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfalump/pseuds/halfalump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenzi lounges by the bar, somehow taking up the space of three chairs with her small frame. Stretching her limbs and playing with the straw of her drink, poking at the inside of the glass, willing the ice to melt so that she could drink more of the beverage. Trick had come by her perch fifteen minutes prior, looked at her sunken eyes and the bruises of insomnia, and his white-tailed eagle had unceremoniously snatched the bottle of Monopolowa away from where she had been working her way through it. A flurry of furious feathers that, if she had been teetotal would have made her flail and fall to the ground in alarm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Importance of Monopolowa

Kenzi lounges by the bar, somehow taking up the space of three chairs with her small frame. Stretching her limbs and playing with the straw of her drink, poking at the inside of the glass, willing the ice to melt to pass the time. Trick had come by her perch fifteen minutes prior, looked at her sunken eyes and the bruises of insomnia, and his white-tailed eagle had unceremoniously snatched the bottle of Monopolowa away from where she had been working her way through it. A flurry of furious feathers that, if she had been sober would have made her flail and fall to the ground in alarm. Thankfully, she was just too sloshed to do anything but feel the warmth of her bones.

“What’s with the booze seize, man?” Kenzi had slurred instead, making delayed grabbing motions towards where the bottle, and the eagle, had disappeared under the bar.

Trick stuck a glass of ice water into her still groping, hand. “Sober up. Go home.” He’d said, and lowered his head to look up at her with his stupid all-knowing eyes. Aodhnait settled back on his shoulder, looming like the freaky bird of doom that he is. His glares are freaking scary and Kenzi had yet to hear him speak, regardless of how close she and Trick became. Bo said he spoke to her once, she’d been ecstatic, Brig curling her tail around her ankle in shared happiness, leaving cat hair on her boot. Another way to make the human the odd one out, she supposed. Don’t talk to the Kenzi, don’t notice the Kenzi’s gone after three freaking days, don’t spare a thought about the Kenzi... and the obvious worst, this new don’t inebriate the Kenzi. Kenzi decided to sprawl across the more barstools in retaliation to this unfair treatment, almost lying down. Sipping at the water as noisily and obnoxiously as she could. 

At this point in the night, The Dal had cleared of its usual haunts. The wonted chatter of bartering and visitors checking in was hushed and the bards were putting away their instruments with muted thumps of wood on wood. 

Kenzi places her drink on the bar and lowers her hand to where Agrios has nestled into the curve of her belly. Agrios was actually tuckered out. Normally the critter was a flash of fur, throwing his weight around and performing his own war dance. Now he’s docile, loose limbed when Kenzi picks him up to cuddle him to her chest. He noses her neck before burrowing in the curtain of her hair and resting his head on her shoulder. 

She doesn’t turn around towards the door when she hears the door opening, assuming that it’s the musicians finally going back to their homeland or whatever. But when Agrios perks his head up, nosing his way through her hair to see over her shoulder, she automatically knows who’s there. Agrios is normally apathetic towards people coming and going. He prefers to lounge out of sight in the safety of her purse (which apparently is where people thought he was for THREE FREAKING DAYS), or stretched around her neck. Lately, however, he's been perking up whenever Dyson and his stupid wolf daemon come around. Dooking and throwing around his weight, trying to engage the wolf into play, Kenzi had tried to chastize him against this behavior multiple times.

"You do realize that Onchu," she actually pronounced it correctly that time, ON-KOO instead of Ah-Cho which she used to get a rise out of the wolf-man, "probably sees that as a 'hey look at me, Imma tasty morsel just waiting to be some noms,' right?"

Agrios stopped trying to drag a particularly shiny buckle over to his stash under the couch- a ferret through and through, and said, "She wouldn't eat me. She likes me. I'm awesome." and then resumed tugging a mouthful of shiny.

Kenzi would have pushed the matter further, but Agrios was right. Onchu always kept an eye out for her daemon, picking him up by the scruff of his neck when he looked as though he was going to get into trouble, proudly carrying him back to Kenzi with her tail wagging like a dog's. When she had literal blood coming out of her ears and eyes, holding onto a frail and shaking Agrios in her arms, Onchu had curled around him, keeping him warm while Dyson covered her in blankets. When they were both stuck in the hell-cave of lustrous things, Onchi went directly to him, whining and spent the entire evening grooming him and enveloping him in her white fur.

It was weird. It was as though Dyson and his daemon had some serious differences. One would think they would be perfectly in sync, Dyson being able to turn into a wolf and all. Kenzi could admit she was slightly jealous of that. She wondered what it would be like to be with Agrios, in his size. But where Onchu was protective (she growled when Raynard had her by the throat, and Brig had her sharp teeth around Agrios' neck, looking like she was about to pounce) and affectionate, Dyson was just... exasperatedly fond.

Looking behind her, she saw that it was indeed Onchu and Dyson that caught Agrios' attention. Dyson walked over to her place at the bar, looking expectantly until she lowered he feet off of the bar stool and he could sit. 

"Sooo..." Kenzi said, to break the silence, stabbing her straw into the ice with jerky, drunken thrusts. 

"Why aren't you home, with Bo?" And there it is. She's pretty sure she'd like D-man a bit more if everything he did or said wasn't for Bo's vag. She got that it was some sparkly magical thing, really she did, but she thought giving him back his love would stop the moping. 

"Bo's charging the batteries." Kenzi replies. When Bo had a threesome the walls started to shake, so when Kenzi saw her come home with three other people in tow, she decided to get the fae out. 

"All night?" Dyson sounded concerned.

"Don't worry, she was just itching for a treat." Kenzi says to placate him. "She's not hurt."

"I'm sure she's fine." Dyson says. "She can take care of herself." Agrios jumps off her shoulder, taking a Pocahontas-style dive down to the floor, and to the wolf. Kenzi watched him land on Onchu's flank, where she settled on her side with an "Oomph." 

"So what's got you here at this time? You trying to bring back the whole Creature of the Night thing?"

"I'm getting something from Trick." Dyson says, dismissively. "Can you go home tonight?" he stresses, like he's asked her that before... and yeah she's drunk, but she's also Russian, so her cognitive reasoning is pretty sound even when under the influence of lovely vanilla scented vodka. 

"In, like, an hour I'm sure the thumping'll settle." She says instead. "And I'm sure I can sleep through anything else after that." She swishes the ice around in her cup towards him, "'Cause I'm smart and I drank everything." She gives a proud smile.

It's then that Trick reappears like the freaky genie that he is... only that doesn't make sense because genies give you what you wish for and Trick's just handing Dyson a slip of paper and telling her it's time to leave. 

"That's not what I wished." Kenzi says crossly. She still stands unsteadily to her feet and looks down to see Agrios tucked under a furry leg and nipping at a paw. She goes down to collect him, receiving a disgruntled, 'hey' from the warm little fuzzball. 

"You can sleep at my place." Dyson says, standing up like it's a final decision. 

"I... what?" 

"It's not far from here, and I don't like the idea of you walking home alone and drunk at this hour." 

"You live close to here?" Kenzi squints at him. She refuses, even in the small happy part of her brain rejoicing at the idea of spending time with the werewolf, to touch the offer. But Dyson's already steering her with an arm on her elbow. Onchu is walking on her other side, a little too close, if Kenzi trips, she'd fall on her. She resolves to use her entire strength to keeping straight, and when that fails, leaning away from the wolf and into Dyson. 

"You've been to my place before." Dyson says. 

"I wasn't really paying attention to where it was." she admits. "I was too busy volunteering as tribute to stop all your man-pain." 

She blames what she says next entirely on the monopolowa, the vodka that comes from potatoes, and potatoes power light bulbs which are used to symbolize ideas. It's perfect logic. "I never really saw you whole place, though... will I get to see where you sleep?" She's about to make a joke about a doggy bed when she notices Onchu whining and that Dyson stopped leading her, instead stretching his other arm around her so that she was entirely enveloped in his arms. He leans down and she feels his nose brush her hair, as though checking that she's still there, before he says, "Yeah." and keeps walking.

**Author's Note:**

> WTF are tenses idek guys
> 
> okay so yep i've now done a daemon au... I'm leaving quality marks on this fandom all right *jumps from a cliff*
> 
> Daemons are essentially spirit animals from His Dark Materials and a person toucing someone else's daemon is a bfd just so y'all know, it's literally one of my ult favs as far as fic tropes go.


End file.
